Gracias Papá
by tsecretx
Summary: Trunks cumple 10 años y su madre lo quiere celebrar, mientras Vegeta solo piensa en entrenar. No espíes a los mayores, a veces escuchar "algo" te puede perturbar tanto si es cierto o si es mentira.
1. Vegeta no coopera

Gracias Papá…

Después de haberle ganado al terrible Bu, Goku y sus amigos se encontraban vivos y por fin saboreando un poco de paz y descanso que tanto les hacía falta. Si bien el terrible Bu fue derrotado y todos se salvaron, incluyendo al antes malvado Vegeta que se sorprendió cuando pidió el deseo a la esferas de dragón de Nameku, que revivieron a todos los buenos que habían muerto desde aquel día del torneo de artes marciales, sin darse cuenta el malvado y despiadado príncipe Vegeta también había vuelto a la vida, bueno a los ojos de los Dioses, ya no era malo o al menos eso creían los demás ya que, aunque el príncipe Vegeta fue perdonado de sus atrocidades cometidas antes, él todavía sentía culpa…

Ya habían pasado casi 2 años de la última pelea en la que se reunieron todos los guerreros, y en la Corporación Capsule hoy era un día de festejo y regocijo, hoy Trunks cumplía 10 años y Bulma le había preparado una pequeña fiesta debido a que pasaba todo el día trabajando y mucho tiempo para cosas por el estilo no tenía.

Bulma se encontraba a solo metros de la máquina de gravedad, en una mano tenía una bolsa con serpentina, globos y todas esas chucherías de cumpleaños. Golpeo la puerta de aquella máquina pero su esposo no abría, volvió intentar lo mismo, pero nada, así que solo quedo gritar.

"¡VEGETAAAAAAAAA!" – Bulma estaba en uno de sus días donde de por si su genio irritaba a cualquiera.

"¡¿QUE SUCEDE MUJER, NO VES QUE ESTOY ENTRENANDO?!" - Vegeta se altero rápidamente, aunque amaba a Bulma no soportaba sus gritos, era como una gran patada en el culo que le llegaban a destrozar los tímpanos.

"¡ME PODRIAS AYUDAR CON LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU HIJO!" –Bulma ya estaba más que cabreada, había sido una semana horrorosa en la C.C. y Vegeta no ayudaba de mucho.

"¡Hmp! ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡¿No escuchaste que estoy entrenando?!"

"¡SI NO TE VEO EN 10 MINUTOS DENTRO DE LA CASA, TE ASEGURO QUE NO TE DARÉ DE COMER NADA EN UN MES ENTERO!"- Bulma se adentro a su hogar para seguir preparando las cosas, pero antes de entrar lleno sus pulmones de aire para gritar aún más fuerte – "¿ME OYES _PRINCIPE VEGETA_?"- Las últimas palabras tan irónicas provocaron una obvia reacción de molestia de Vegeta.

"Que fastidio, es posible que el gran Vegeta se tenga que ver humillado por estás estupideces de celebraciones de los humanos." Vegeta odiaba escuchar a Bulma hablarle así, ella solo era una terrícola insignificante, si él quisiera la podría hacer volar en mil pedazos… Vegeta salió de la máquina de gravedad, y se avecino a ver qué diantres quería Bulma que él hiciera, al final no tenía otra opción si bien Bulma no cocinaba como los Dioses, al menos preparaba una comida decente pensaba él. Mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la cocina mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba la rodilla en forma de escuadra, poniendo su misma pose de siempre.

"Vegeta pero qué bueno que estas aquí, me gustaría que te bañases y te cambiaras de ropa, y después me ayudes con los últimos preparativos" – Dijo Bulma mientras adornaba el lugar.

"¡Hmp! ¿Acaso crees que soy tú criada?, tú organizaste esto, ahora tú lo harás sola" – Vegeta salió de su pose y se dirigía otra vez a la máquina de gravedad para seguir entrenando.

"!TIENES RAZÓN YO ORGANICÉ ESTA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, PERO TU TAMBÍEN ERES SU PADRE, ASÍ QUE MUEVE TU HUMANIDAD Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO¡"

Vegeta había parado de caminar, como era posible que su propia mujer le tratase así, él era superior, él era el príncipe de Vegetasai, inmediatamente una vena se marcó en su frente, no le gustaba que le mandasen, pero al mismo tiempo se encantaba con la personalidad de su mujer.

Trunks acababa de bañarse, la felicidad en el pequeño rostro del niño se notaba a leguas, hoy la pasaría tan bien, estaría con sus amigos y con su familia, qué más podía pedir un niño que lo tenía todo, juguetes por doquier, una gran familia y amigos.

Se aproximo a su cama y vio la ropa que su madre le había dejado, la emoción lo consumía tanto que con una ráfaga de ki seco su propio cuerpo aún mojado y se apresuro a vestirse.

"¡A MÍ NO ME HABLAS ASÍ!" – Vegeta se acerco sigilosamente a Bulma con una cara de pocos amigos que ella bastante conocía.

"Vegeta deja de hacerte el rudo y ayúdame" – Bulma ya estaba enojada, aunque no quería demostrarlo mucho, de verdad necesitaba que Vegeta la ayudara – "PODRIAS ALGUNA VES SIRVIR PARA ALGO"

"¡HMP! ¿Qué YO no aporto? – su voz se torno cínica alzando la ceja – ¡Claro que aporto mujer! Qué harían todos los estúpidos humanos sin el gran príncipe Vegeta que los ha salvado tantas veces.

"¡Pues nos habría salvado Goku!" –Dijo Bulma mientras le sacaba la lengua a Vegeta en tono burlesco.

"Entonces pídele a él que te ayude" – Vegeta ya había dado por ganada estaba batalla, sin duda, Bulma había cavado su propia trampa, ahora él se podría ir a entrenar tranquilo. Así que salió de su pose y se propuso ir a entrenar, amino unos cuantos pasos hasta que...

"¡PERO ÉL NO ES EL PADRE DE TRUNKS!" – Bulma esta vez se interpuso en camino de Vegeta que la miro desafiante, total que podría hacer ella contra él.

Vegeta ya se había descontrolado, no podía permitir tamaña insolencia.

"¡PUES QUIEN DIJO QUE YO QUERIA SER EL PADRE DE ESE MOCOSO, YO SOLO ESTUVE CONTIGO POR PLACER, NO ESPERABA QUE SALIERA EL MOCOSO!

"¡Ve- Vege…!" – Las palabras de Bulma se vieron apagadas al ver a su pequeño hijo detrás de su padre.

Trunks había disminuido su ki por completo, al escuchar la discusión de sus padres desde su pieza bajo las escaleras y se escondió detrás de su padre, o más bien detrás de el refrigerador que estaba cerca de su padre, el niño había escuchado como ellos peleaban por su culpa, lo peor es que había escuchado las palabras de su padre, cuando lo escucho una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y estallo es su pollerón verde claro que llevaba puesto, salió de su escondite y se puso detrás de su padre que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

Cuando Bulma no alcanzo a terminar de decir lo que diría fijo su mirada tras de vegeta, miraba a Trunks preocupada.

"¡Acaso no sabes hablar, ¿Aparte de molesta eres tonta?!" – Vegeta seguía sin entender la escena que presenciaba, pero cuando Bulma empezó a llorar se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, pero aún así no lo admitiría, de repente una pregunta asalto su mente, ¿Qué miraba ella y por qué no le peleaba por decir lo que dijo? Sin dudar algo andaba mal.

Vegeta estaba confuso, pero la respuesta llego a sus instintos, el ki de su hijo aumento de golpe, ese ki tan familiar estaba detrás suyo. Vegeta no lo podía creer, ni siquiera quería darse vuelta para verificar si era el mocoso quien estaba detrás suyo, Bulma miro sin darse cuenta la cara de Vegeta, su cara lo delataba, él ya se había dado cuenta, su cara se notaba espantada.

El príncipe de los saiyajines se dio vuelta para comprobar si era Trunks, no era sorpresa, definitivamente era él. Trunks apretó sus puños, su ki cada vez aumentaba, llegó a transformarse en súper saiyajin, miro a su padre con gran rabia, mientras que Vegeta que había vuelto a la normalidad lo miraba indiferentemente. Todavía no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado, "es mejor estar seguro" pensó Vegeta.

Trunks no aguanto un segundo más ahí y salió volando, por una de las ventanas abiertas del lugar.

"¡VEGETA COMO PUDISTE!" – Grito Bulma a ver como su hijo se iba en ese estado.

"¡¿Y AHORA QUE HE HECHO YO?!" – Pregunto el príncipe Saiyajin para estar seguro de si el mocoso lo escucho.

"¡Eres lo peor Vegeta, lo peor, acaso no te has dado cuenta que Trunks lo escucho todo!" – Las palabras de Bulma solo verificaban la verdad que en el fondo sabía con certeza – "¡NO SE COMO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO AHORA NUESTRO HIJO QUIZAS QUE ESTUPIDES HARA, BUAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAA, SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO TRAIGAS DE VUELTA AHORA, BUAAAAAA, Y NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN BRUTOOOOO!"

Bulma no podía evitar llorar, Vegeta estaba arrepentido pero ya no podía hacer nada, Trunks ya lo había escuchado, aunque sabía que Bulma tenía razón, pensaba en lo estúpido de lo que dijo, el amaba a Bulma y al mocoso aunque no se los dijera, y tal vez no lo demostrara tanto, pero les amaba a su manera. Sin decir nada el príncipe saiyajin voló al igual que Trunks por la ventana, debía encontrar al mocoso, más que mal era su cumpleaños y debía hacer algo para solucionar lo que hizo, aunque no sabía cómo.

Continuara…


	2. Recuerdos

Vegeta volaba muy deprisa, su hijo volaba a toda velocidad para que nadie lo alcanzase si es que alguien lo seguía.

"Si que vuela rápido el mocoso" pensaba Vegeta mientras intentaba acelerar el paso, no debía perder tiempo, él quería seguir entrenando, y mientras más rápido solucionara este problema, más rápido podría entrenar.

Vegeta ya casi estaba alcanzando a Trunks, pero este al darse cuenta de que su padre lo alcanzaba, miro hacia abajo en busca de un escondite, pero solo podía ver una pequeña isla, acelero con todas sus fuerzas y descendió sobre aquella isla, ahí oculto su ki para que su padre no lo encontrase y se marchase, busco un escondite pero todo era muy obvio, así que opto por simplemente recorrer el lugar, su padre se aburriría luego y se iría, total él lo había escuchado, él no le importaba a Vegeta.

El príncipe de los saiyajin aterrizo lentamente en la isla, cerró sus ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos, intento localizar a su hijo buscando su ki, pero nada, se concentro más aún y nada.

"¡Donde se habrá metido el mocoso! Seguramente debe estar escondiéndose, pero no tengo todo el tiempo" – pensó Vegeta mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos y inspeccionaba el lugar buscando donde se podría haber escondido su hijo.

"¡¿DONDE ESTAS MOCOSO?! TU MADRE ME DIJO QUE FUERAMOS LUEGO, ASI QUE APARECETE ANTES DE QUE ME ABURRA Y HAGA ESTALLAR ESTA ESTUPIDA ISLA SI NO APARECES ANTE MÍ YA" – Vegeta no tenía mucha paciencia así que busco un lugar que pareciese no tener nada importante y lanzo una bola de energía destruyendo todo ese lugar a su paso. – "TE QUEDO CLARO MOCOSO"

Trunks había escuchado claramente a su padre, pero no le importo siguió avanzando.

Vegeta se sentó en una roca a esperar un rato, mientras se sentaba analizaba a situación.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan imbécil, por qué simplemente debo decir las cosas sin pensarlas?, bueno tampoco creo que fue tan terrible escuchar eso para el mocoso, después de todo mi padre también fue frió conmigo…"

_Flash Back_

"_Entonces Rey de los Saiyajin ¿Me entregara a su hijo como ofrenda?" – Pregunto Freezer mientras agitaba su cola de manera imponente._

"_Ya le había dicho que sí señor Freezer, mañana en la mañana el niño estará a su disposición" - Dijo el Padre de Vegeta mientras hacia una reverencia de despedida al monstruo morado para luego salir en completo silencio. _

_Más tarde en el cuarto del Rey y la Reina de los Saiyajines…_

"_¿Qué más podría hacer yo? Freezer ya no me das más tiempo, y le dije que él niño estaría mañana…" – El padre de Vegeta miraba muy triste a su esposa quien miraba a su hijo dormir plácidamente en su cama._

"_Pero solo es un niño, si apenas tiene tres año" – La Reina quería gritarle a su esposo, pero no quería interrumpir el sueño de su pequeño así que solo lo miro con rabia mientras pronunciaba estas palabras._

"_Tienes razón, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, mañana lo vendrán a buscar, si que creo que es mejor que te despidas de él…"_

El Pequeño que dormía en realidad estaba escuchando atento, para sus cortos años de vida era un niño con una fuerza extraordinaria al igual que su inteligencia, así que procuro hacer como que dormía, mientras escuchaba pensaba que extrañaría a sus padres, más a su madre que a su padre, su padre siempre había sido muy estricto con él, pero algo dentro del pequeño le decía que al lado del gran Freezer encontraría grandes aventuras, nunca se imagino que desde mañana su vida sería un infierno y él ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

La madre del niño se recostó a su lado mientras lo abrazaba.

"Mi Vegeta, te extrañare tanto…"

_Fin del Flash Back_

Vegeta pudo sentir como unos arbustos se movían, los miro y sonrió, el mocoso había entendido la amenaza, se paro y camino hacia los arbustos pero no era más que un pequeño bebe dinosaurio, rápidamente una vena se marco en su frente, ya se estaba aburriendo, así que decidió buscar al niño en la isla.

"Mocos insolente, es solo un mocoso débil" pensó Vegeta mientras se adentraba en la isla.

_Flash Back_

"_Mocoso insolente, quien te crees que eres al venir a dirigirte así al gran Freezer… "_

"_¡Hmp!" – El pequeño niño estaba asustado pero no lo iba a demostrar, si lo demostraba todos lo verían como el príncipe Vegeta, el príncipe de la debilidad._

"_Veo que ahora te callas, pero esto no se quedara así" – Dijo Freezer mientras azotaba su cola contra el piso haciendo que el niño lo mirara preocupado._

_Freezer se acerco al niño y le sonrió, el niño lo miraba indiferente mientras movía su colita de mono, la sonrisa del malvado se transformo en una risa maléfica, y de pronto se fue del lugar, el niño pensó que todo se quedaba ahí, se encamino en salir del lugar pero las puertas no se habrían, estuvo encerrado ahí durante 2 días, hasta que Freezer a través de un tele comunicador le hablo._

"_Creo que el pequeño monito quiere salir" – Dijo Freezer sin escuchar respuesta alguna o al menos un suspiro – "Veo que aprendiste la lección pero solo para estar seguro…"_

_En el momento en que dijo eso las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron 2 sujetos, uno de ellos se llamaba Zarbón y el otro Dodoria, los sujetos reían locamente, los pelos de la cola del pequeño se erizaron, el niño no sabía quiénes eran ni mucho menos que querían, pero estaba asustado, quería a su madre con él, sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, lagrima que solo pudo percatar cuando los sujetos se empezaron a reír de él y llamarlo "Mocoso débil, eres una vergüenza para Freezer Sama". El niño seco rápidamente aquellas lagrimas y se propuso a salir del cuarto, pero los sujetos no lo dejaban, ahí fue cuando por primera vez en su vida tubo una batalla, la cual la perdió obviamente, desde ese día él había procurado volverse más fuerte y no ser tan débil, para que así nadie lo volviese a lastimar de aquella formo, él sería el que haría daño. _

_A los pocos días después, donde sus heridas ya habían curado, pidió hablar con Freezer para pedirle una misión. _

"_¡Por favor, quiero esa misión!" – Casi Grita el niño con sus ojos cerrados._

"_Mmmm, bueno… creo que ya sé a dónde iras" – Rio Freezer. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

"¡MOCOSO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!" – Grito Vegeta mientras encentras unas pequeñas huellas de los zapatos de su hijo. "Que niño más débil, seguro es por la culpa de bulma" pensó él.

Trunks se encontraba mirando el cielo en la parte más alta de la isla, veía las nubes, una de ellos le recordó un perro que había visto con Goten, la otra parecía un zapato, y la más grande le recordó a su padre…

"De verdad mi padre no me quiere, entonces será mejor que ya no le diga padre, así no lo molestare" Trunks al pensar esto empezó a llorar, "que diría mi padre si me viera así, o mejor dicho que diría Vegeta…"

El niño aun estaba molesto y en el momento olvido que su padre estaba en la isla. Se paro y se volvió súper saiyajin, aumentando notoriamente su ki.

Vegeta al sentir ese gran ki se dispuso a volar para encontrar al niño, cuando llego al lugar vio como su hijo estaba convertido en súper saiyajin 2, el asombro fue tanto que se quedo boquiabierto escondido detrás de un árbol, el niño mientras formaba grandes bolas de energía y las lanzaba a todas direcciones.

"TE ODIO PAPÁ, TE ODIO VEGETA" – Grito Trunks mientras dejaba expulsar más ki, un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su ser "**TE ODIO**".

Vegeta estaba orgulloso de su hijo, había alcanzado un gran poder, incluso más de lo que parecía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse mal con aquellas palabras, se recordaba así mismo maldiciendo a su padre por haberle entregado al maldito de Freezer, entonces recordó el dolor que sintió, después recordó como aquel dolor lo convirtió en el ser que solía ser, entonces miro a Trunks, y pensó que él era lo más grande en su vida junto con Bulma, no podía permitir que el mocoso sintiera aquel odio por él, él no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

"Te felicito mocoso estas en la fase 2 de un súper saiyajin, se nota que eres hijo del gran Vegeta" – Dijo Vegeta mientras se acercaba al niño que lo miraba de reojo y sin moverse de su lugar,

"¡WoW, pensé que no querías ser mi padre, Vegeta!" – Trunks seguía lanzando bolas de energía, como si su padre no estuviera ahí.

"¡Mocoso tienes un gran poder, ¿por qué no vamos a contarle a tu madre?!" – Dijo Vegeta pretendiendo no hacer caso a lo que decía su hijo para poder llevarle a casa luego, le incomodaba la situación.

"¡No tengo apuro, si quieres le cuentas tú!, además, ¿Qué haces aquí pá… Vegeta?" – Trunks.

"¡Vamos mocoso estúpido te vine a buscar porque tu madre te necesita, ahora muévete!" – La vena en el rostro de Vegeta se volvió a marcar, pero ahora estaba hinchada como nunca.

"Está bien me moveré… pero lejos de ti" – Trunks se iba a ir volando cuando su padre lo atajo de una mano.

"¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS JUEGOS!"- Vegeta había perdido el control y golpeo a Trunks con una patada en el estomago.

Trunks inmediatamente cayó al piso del dolor, eso no se lo esperaba, el golpe le revolvió todo, hasta hizo que escupiera un poco de sangre, Vegeta al ver la situación se asusto, pero al ver que el niño nuevamente se ponía en pie se tranquilizo, ahora solo quedaba llevarlo a la casa.

"Dijiste que no me querías, pero nunca pensé que me odiases" – Trunks puso su voz más cínica, y se puso en posición de combate, Vegeta se asombro y solo rio pero también siguió el juego y se puso en posición de combate, padre e hijo lucharían.

Continuara…


	3. Un regalo por dos

Capitulo 3: Un regalo por dos.

Trunks tomo impulso y se tiro encima de su padre pero este lo esquivo más rápido de lo que Trunks tenía pensando, sin darse cuenta su padre ya estaba tras de él lo sujeto de los brazos y descendió.

"¡ACASO NO TE ENSEÑE QUE DEBIAS CUIDAR TU ESPALDA MOCOSO!" – Vegeta reía mientras Trunks se sacudía hasta que se logro escabullir.

El niño al lograr liberarse se sentó en el piso mientras miraba a su padre fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Mocoso debemos irnos tú madre nos espera…!" – Vegeta estaba asombrado el niño parecía lo miraba con una concentración que le perturbaba.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estas de cumpleaños mocoso idiota" – Vegeta se sintió un poco intimidado con esa mirada tan parecida a la suya así que decidió mirar a otro lado.

"No me refería a eso" – Trunks se había parado y se había dado media vuelta para alejarse de su padre.

"¿Hmp?" – Vegeta no entendía, en realidad sabía lo que su hijo le quería decir, pero no quería responder esa pregunta. – "¡Vamos mocoso tengo que entrenar!"

"¿Enserio? No me importa, pero yo estoy de cumpleaños, tampoco te importa creo que estamos a mano… " – Trunks decía las palabras con tono sarcástico, era increíble lo parecido que podía llegar a ser a Vegeta si se lo proponía.

"¡HMP, MOCOSO INSOLENTE YO NO TE CRIE ASÍ!" – Vegeta ya estaba perdiendo la calma, había alzado su mano para pegarle a Trunks pero este esquivo el movimiento mientras reía.

Vegeta se sorprendió de la rapidez de su hijo, eso le hizo sentir orgulloso, pero volvió en si cuando el niño se puso en frente de él y le lanzo su mirada asesina.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso papá?"

"Yo no he dicho nada" – El príncipe saiyajin tenia marcada la vena en la frente ya estaba más que cabreado.

"Está bien, Vegeta haz lo que quieras, anda a entrenar" – El niño se estaba por marchar dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca pero algo lo hizo detenerse y volver para golpear a su padre.

Vegeta veía como el niño se iba y en menos de 1 segundos recibió una patada en toda la cara que lo dejo en el piso con sangre en la boca, se paro aturdido para enseñarle al niño quien mandaba pero cuando se paro solo pudo encontrar a un Trunks sentado en el suelo llorando. Al principio no le importo mucho que estuviera así, nadie tenía el derecho para tratarle así y menos su propio hijo, después mientras se acercaba al niño se sintió mal, de algún u otro modo se lo merecía.

El príncipe saiyajin se acerco al niño y se sentó a su lado, lo quiso abrazar pero no pudo, así que se limito a estar sentado junto a él mirando el horizonte.

"Trunks, sé que escuchaste todo, sé que tal vez no te demuestre que te quiero, pero si te quiero, eres mi hijo después de todo, y no lo digo como si fuera por obligación, es solo que me cuesta, a mi no me criaron así, pero bueno, debes saber que por encima de todo tú y Bulma son lo más importante, y yo si quiero ser tu padre, yo estoy orgulloso de ti Trunks, estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre, y lo que me escuchaste decir a tu madre, solo lo dije por decir, es que a veces esa mujer me saca de quicio… Trunks estoy feliz de que seas hijo mío…" – Vegeta casi por movimientos involuntarios se encontraba abrazando a su hijo quien ya había cesado de llorar.

"Gracias papá, es la primera vez que te escucho decir que estas orgulloso de mí…" – Trunks estaba sorprendido ya que siempre hacia cosas para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, incluso por esa razón fue por la que entrenaba tanto y por la cual llego a convertirse en súper saiyajin más rápido que nadie.

Vegeta se paro y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se subiera a su espalda, este lo hizo rápidamente, y Vegeta comenzó a volar en dirección a la C.C., se sentía mucho mejor hablar con su hijo, ya no sentía esa culpa dentro de sí.

"¿Qué se siente ser un mocoso de 10 años?" – pregunto Vegeta al ver que su hijo iba muy callado.

"Papá, este es el mejor regalo que me podrían dar" – El niño se había emocionado, abrazo fuerte a su padre, quien que con aquellas palabras le dio vergüenza.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la C.C., ahí estaba Bulma, Vegeta sabia que aunque haya conversado con su hijo, ahora vendría la peor parte, la conversación con ella.

Trunks salió de la espalda de su padre para ir a abrazar a su madre.

"¡Trunks que bueno que ya estes aquí será mejor que te vayas a bañar rápido y te cambies esa ropa, estas sucio!" – decía su madre mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y le besaba la frente.

El niño hizo caso de inmediato y subió a su cuarto a bañarse. Vegeta se estaba metiendo otra vez a la máquina de gravedad.

"¡VEGETA QUE NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA!" – Bulma no podía ocultar su enojo.

"¡No tengo nada que decir!" – Vegeta empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba su mujer.

Cuando llego a ella la beso tan apasionadamente que la dejo sin respiración.

"Te amo Bulma, y amo nuestra familia" – Vegeta se estaba alejando de ella que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – "Me puedes avisar cuando empiece el cumpleaños del mocoso"

"Claro…" – Bulma no sabía que palabras utilizar estaba anonadada – "¿Vegeta me haces un favor?"

"¿Hmp?"

"Olvidalo… no es nada"

El saiyajin entro a la máquina de gravedad. Pasaron 2 horas y al cabo escucho como su esposo lo llamaba, se apuro en bañarse y se dirgio a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Cuando entro pudo ver que estaban Goku, Goten, Marón, Krilin y muchos de los guerreros Z, a lo lejos pudo ver a Bulma que parecía muy preocupada, se acerco a ella que se había ido a cocina.

"¿Qué te sucede mujer?" –Pregunto Vegeta que veía como su mujer parecía alterada.

"¡¿Vegeta por qué me asustas así?!" – Bulma tropezó con un pequeño juguete de Trunks cayendo al piso.

"¡JAjaja!" – rio vegeta mientras la ayudaba a pararse – "¿Ahora dime qué pasa?"

"Estoy embarazada" – Dijo Bulma mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Vegeta.

"¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!"- Vegeta sin darse cuenta había gritado llamando la atención de todos los presentes que se quedaron viendo y empezando a felicitar a los padres.

"Gracias papá quería un hermanito. Ahora si será el mejor cumpleaños del mundo." – Trunks estaba sonriendo y corriendo por toda la cocina.

Ahí quedaron todos los amigos y la nueva familia de Vegeta ya que ahora serían 4, Vegeta esta boquiabierto, al principio se asusto, pero después pensó en su hijo Trunks, en lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo feliz que era con su familia, en ese momento dejo ver un gran sonrisa y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


End file.
